Various wireless communication techniques are used to interconnect an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal. However, when a user attempts to connect to an image forming apparatus by using a mobile terminal, the user is inconvenienced due to when manually selecting one of image forming apparatuses that are discovered by the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal may measure signal strengths of advertising packets received from an image forming apparatus, and when the mobile terminal receives an advertising packet with a signal strength sufficient to connect to the image forming apparatus, the mobile terminal may automatically connect to the image forming apparatus. However, even if a user does not want to connect the mobile terminal to the image forming apparatus, once the mobile terminal receives the advertising packet with the signal strength sufficient to connect to the image forming apparatus, the mobile terminal is connected to the image forming apparatus, and thus, even when the user is distant from the image forming apparatus, making it difficult for the user to manipulate the image forming apparatus, the mobile terminal is automatically connected to the image forming apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a demand for the mobile terminal to connect to the image forming apparatus when the user of the mobile terminal approaches within a distance sufficient for the user to manipulate the image forming apparatus.